the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HOA2012/I'm Going On Break August 11th to the 17th
From Now Until My Break ''' So first I'll start with saying that until the 11th, I'll try to be on as much as possible, but I haven't been feeling very well lately in a number of ways and I just kinda wanna sleep and yeah that's really it. But what I will say is that I am constantly with my phone, so if you have a iPhone or you live in the US, we can text. And otherwise we can e-mail. So PM me next time we are on chat together if you want either. '''My Break I am going on break August 11th to the 17th because I am going on vacation to Ocean City, Maryland, so if any of you live in Maryland, maybe I'll see you there. I won't be on chat, maybe once that week on my phone possibly. So please text or e-mail me. My Break May Be Extended But IDK So my break may be extended an additional week if I end up going on another vacation, but that is unsure right now. Thanks ;) ''Ellen, thank you for being the greatest BT and BFF ever. You are amazing, and never forget that. I love you so much, and I just wanted to say thanks for everything you've done for me. You've helped me through hard times, you always stand up for me, and you always cheer me up. We are going to text 24/7 while I'm away, just like how we did when you were away. I love you so much. ~Cotton'' ''Kers you have helped me the most through all that I have been going through, and I can't thank you enough for that. You are possibly the most caring and amazing person that I have ever met! Don't forget to FaceBook message me over my break. I love you more than anything, so thank you so much. ~Cotton'' ''Liv you are one of my bestfriends and I love you so much. We are only gonna have a little bit of time in between our breaks, so we need to make the most of it. Anyways, screencap anything important on chat, and I will be right on it, even if I am on break. Anyways, thank you for always being there for me and I love you. ~Cotton'' ''Dan, what can I even say? You've helped me so much through all of this, and I can never repay you for any of this. You give the best advice, and believe it or not, you are inspiring to a person in my situation. Anyways, I promise I'll notify you about everything in my love life because you seem to be very intereted in my ships. But ummm, I will probably still be a single pringle when I get back. Thanks, and I love you. ~Cotton'' ''Alba you really helped me through this, and that is more than I'd ever expect a friend to do. And that just makes you that much better of a friend. Just please don't chop my arms off. Thank you for eerything you've done for me, I'll miss you so much, and I love you. ~Cotton'' I really just wanna thank everyone here because you have all been amazing friends. And I can never repay you for that. I can't wait to come back and be happy and talk to you all again because I love you guys so much! I'll Miss You All So I'll miss all of you so much while I'm away, and hopefully when I get back Ill be in a happier state and I'll be more fun and yeah! Any ways, I love you guys all so much! ~ Cotton Category:Blog posts